Boards are widely used in the field of electronic products. Generally, one or more master chips are disposed on a board, and multiple peripheral devices are disposed around each master chip on the board. Because of a feature that the peripheral devices are contiguous to the master chip, it is not practicable to add independent heat dissipaters to dissipate heat for the master chip and the peripheral devices respectively. Therefore, a shared heat dissipater solution needs to be adopted to dissipate heat for the master chip and the peripheral devices.
Currently, an existing shared heat dissipater includes a substrate and a heatsink. The substrate is disposed above all master chips and all peripheral devices; a thermal pad is stuffed between the substrate and the master chips, and between the substrate and the peripheral devices respectively to eliminate a height difference between the master chips and the peripheral devices, thereby ensuring that the master chips and the peripheral devices dissipate heat through the shared heat dissipater. Meanwhile, the shared heat dissipater is fixed to the board through a screw.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
On the one hand, the thermal pad itself is an elastomer having a thickness specification and a compression amount requirement. Therefore, during installation, the thermal pad needs to be compressed by screwing the shared heat dissipater to the board by using a mounting screw, which causes that the shared heat dissipater receives a high pressure stress. The pressure stress is imposed on the master chips and the peripheral devices through the thermal pad, which causes reliability of the master chips and the peripheral devices to deteriorate.
On the other hand, the thermal pad itself has a poor heat dissipation effect, and the master chips have a feature of high power consumption, which causes a junction temperature of the master chips to rise, thereby causing a poor heat dissipation effect of the shared heat dissipater.